Stolen Spark 3
by SteelarmWheelceeFan
Summary: Two weeks after getting his spark broken Steeljaw continues to be tortured by the feeling and by the beautiful face that haunts him every second. When he hears that Ultra Magnus is throwing a celebration and that Strongarm will be there he doesn't hesitate to make an appearance. Will things go his way where he gets his femme or will everything crumble?
1. Like Romeo and Juliet

**Like Romeo and Juliet**

Steeljaw gazed out at Cybertron from the terrace, watching other Cybertronians drive by and lights shimmering all around. Steeljaw feels at ease since he sent Quickshadow away, he's just thankful her brothers understood and still stayed in his pack. He still smiles when he thinks of the night he put her out of his building.

xxxxx

_Steeljaw returned to the building defeated and spark broken, still trying to get over the fact that the femme he has fallen for and actually wants to mate with has rejected him. His Energon still boils at the thought of another mech having gained her affections before him. The thought that another mech will be kissing her and touching her and holding her and mating with her, it just enrages him and makes him want to kill that mech. He should be the one that mates with her and does all them things…_

_"Steeljaw!"_

_Steeljaw never thought he could ever cringe so hard at hearing his own name. He wants to go somewhere, anywhere, where he can be to himself and not have this glitch on him every second._

_Quickshadow runs up to him and jumps up to wrap her arms around his neck and as usual, she starts kissing him on his face before pulling back and looking at him with her lovey-dovey look, "Steeljaw baby, you're home. I missed you so much. I was so bored with you not here. Did you miss me?"_

_Steeljaw rolled his optics, of course he didn't miss her he was happy to be away from her for a while. When Strongarm's question about Quickshadow being his girlfriend ran through his processor a shiver ran through his frame, no way in pit was he ever taking this glitch as his girlfriend or his mate. Never._

_Before he could give his reply Quickshadow took in a big sniff and froze up. She pulled back and looked at him with the deadliest glare he ever saw on her face, "Steeljaw…" His name came out of her mouth with such venom it surprised him a bit, but didn't frighten him, "Why do I smell another femme's scent on you?" She asked with a growl._

_In his sulking he never noticed that Strongarm's scent was still on him. He looks down and notices a bit of her paint is on him as well from when he held her down on the ground. His cable started getting hard at the memory of it, she looked so beautiful laying underneath him he could have fragged her then and there, but he held himself back._

_Quickshadow followed his optics to the spot where he was looking and saw the white and blue paint on him, that confirmed it for her. Her optics went back up to his face, "Are you fooling around with another femme behind my back!?"_

_A growl erupted from Steeljaw's chest, he's had enough of her, "I've been messing around with other femmes behind your back! You're just too blind and stupid to notice!"_

_Quickshadow was taken aback by this revelation. She steps back from him with a hurtful look on her face, Steeljaw could care less, "How long?"_

_"The whole time you've been fantasizing us being together!"_

_"Fantasizing? We are together… Aren't we?"_

_"No! I don't want you, I never wanted you! All the talk of making you my mate were all lies, I never intended to take you as my mate, I was only trying to keep your brothers around! Yes, I was fooling around with a femme last night, a femme I'm really into! The femme I want to mate with!" By now Steeljaw was so enraged he was growling and snarling every word._

_"But Steeljaw…"_

_"I've had enough of you! You're going to go join Thunderhoof!"_

_"What!? I don't want to join his team I want to stay here with you!" Quickshadow gets closer to him to hug him but he pushes her back._

_"You're going to Thunderhoof and that's final!"_

_Quickshadow looked over at her brothers who were just standing there watching the whole thing unfold, "Guys, help me out here!"_

_"Sorry sis, but you have been going on his nerves. We actually knew this was coming eventually." Voltstrike said._

_"If the boss wants you out there's nothing we can do about it." Saborfang added._

_Quickshadow glares at her brothers, "Are you guys for real!?"_

_"Get out of my building!" Steeljaw growled._

_Quickshadow looked at him as her optics filled with black liquid, she couldn't believe this was happening. She hung her head and put her tail between her legs as she turned and headed for the exit._

xxxxx

Now thinking back on it Steeljaw thinks he could have been a bit nicer about it since he was breaking her spark and he had just discovered that night what it felt like to have a broken spark. But with Strongarm rejecting him and the thought of her with another mech he was outraged, so when Quickshadow came up to him with all that he just snapped. But he would never deny that he's happy she's gone, it's been two weeks since that night and he's been more at ease than he ever been.

Well, as at ease as he can get. He's still trying to get over having his spark broken. He hasn't seen Strongarm since that night and he's looked, boy has he looked. He searched all over the place for her but couldn't find her anywhere. He doesn't know where she disappeared to. If only he could find her and talk to her, maybe he can find out who this mech is that took her from him and maybe he can help her see that he would be much better than any other mech could ever be.

"Where in the pit are you?" He questions as he looks off into the distance. Her face haunts him none stop since that night and it's killing him that he cannot touch it and caress it. That he can't kiss those luscious lips that keep crossing his processor. It's the biggest torture he has ever experienced and he hates it.

"Steeljaw!" Voltstrike shouts his name as he runs out onto the terrace.

Steeljaw's ears turn in the direction of Voltstrike's voice and he turns his helm to throw a side glance his way, "What is it Voltstrike?"

"I found something that will lift your spirit."

Steeljaw looks back out over Cybertron, "What could possibly lift my spirits?"

"The news is going all over Cybertron that Ultra Magnus is having a celebration tomorrow night for all the graduates from the police academy."

"So? What's it got to do with me? Unless there's something he has that's worth stealing it doesn't concern me."

"It concerns you because it's a known fact that your femme will be at the celebration…"

Voltstrike never seen Steeljaw whip around so fast, for a second he thought his optics were malfunctioning. Especially when Steeljaw snatched the holopad out of his servos before he could even blink.

Steeljaw strolled through the list of bots that were to be at the celebration when his optics fell upon her name. He enlarges it to make sure he was reading it correctly, he read it correctly. Strongarm's name is there, she will be at the celebration. He has to find a way to get in.

"That's just the list of special guests, but every bot is welcome to join. You don't need a pass or anything." Voltstrike mentions as though he could tell what Steeljaw was thinking, "But you will have to cover up your Decepticon insignia."

"Thank you, Voltstrike. This really did lift my spirits.

* * *

"I can't believe you brought us along with you. You sure we won't get caught?" Razorclaw whispered with nervousness apparent in his tone. The four of them are waiting outside the house to be let in.

"Don't worry, we'll be just fine. Our insignias are covered up so there's no way any bot here will know." Steeljaw replies to the younger Wolf-Con with his usual coolness.

"Your femme will know." Saborfang throws in.

Steeljaw likes that they keep calling her his femme, it fills him with glee and excitement. Soon she will be completely and totally his, "Yes, but I know she won't say anything."

Razorclaw opened his mouth to voice another concern but before he could the announcement came that every bot was now allowed to enter the house, "Stop worrying, we'll be just fine." Steeljaw says as he makes his way inside with the three brothers right behind him.

The house was huge with so many rooms and hallways, a bot could get lost if they didn't know where they were going. There are so many shiny stuff that a Raven Decepticon would have a field day in this place. The three brothers were fascinated with it all as they never saw such a place, growing up in the lower part of Cybertron where all the poor bots reside you don't get many chances to be in a house like this. But Steeljaw could care less, his only focus was to find Strongarm.

The group wandered through the house looking at different things until they found their way back outside in the back of the house. It was so beautiful all lit up in blue lighting. The brothers were so fascinated they had pushed away their concerns and just focused on the beauty of the place. When they looked over at Steeljaw they noticed he wasn't looking at the lights like they were, he was looking up. Staring more like it.

The three follow his optics to where he's staring and sees a femme standing on a patio that's stretched out from the building. The same kind of lights surrounding it and shining on her face giving her a beautiful glow, "It's her. At last I found her." Steeljaw finally speaks after a few moments of silence. Strongarm then looks down and spots him. His spark skips a pulse as their optics meet. Then her attention is taken away from him when a mech in completely black armor with a visor over his optics appear next to her and start talking to her.

Steeljaw growled at the mech who didn't even know he was down there. How dare he show up and take Strongarm's attention away from him? Is this the mech she was talking about that she's in love with? If he is, he will be dead before this night is over. Steeljaw sees Strongarm heading inside with the mech following behind her.

"Steeljaw, calm down. You will blow our cover and reveal who we are if you do anything drastic." Voltstrike speaks up after seeing how outraged Steeljaw was becoming. Steeljaw closes his optics and calms himself. Voltstrike is right, he can't do anything to reveal who they are and get them kicked out of the house. Especially not before he has a chance to talk to Strongarm. Once he's calm he heads inside the house and looks for her, she has to be around somewhere.

He spots her walking into the room where the main celebration is being held, with that damn mech on her heels. Steeljaw follows them from a distance making sure to completely ignore the mech and focus on Strongarm. She's right there, so close and he can't do anything…yet. As long as that mech is near her he can't approach her.

Steeljaw weaves through the crowd of bots as he follows the pair, only taking his optics off Strongarm to see where he is going. A femme tries to stop him and talk to him but he pays her no attention, his optics stay completely focused on Strongarm. He sees her come to a stop right in front of Ultra Magnus himself, with Wheeljack and Arcee standing next to him. Steeljaw has seen their faces many times on holoprojectors and such so he knows exactly who they are, _That's gonna make this a bit difficult. _He says to himself as he watches them. He moves to get closer to her.

As he gets closer he sees her looking around like she's looking for someone. Could she be looking for him? His spark jumps at the thought, pulsing rapidly against his chassis. Ultra Magnus then walks away and Steeljaw gets even closer, not even noticing that the older mech had gotten up on a platform, "Can I have your attention please?" Ultra Magnus spoke and every bot in the room looked up at him as he began to give his speech.

Steeljaw paid him no attention, he didn't want to hear the old mech's rambles. He watched Arcee and Wheeljack as they turned to look at Magnus and listen to his speech. The mech next to Strongarm also looked up and took a step away from her. Steeljaw was relieved to see that cause it meant he could get closer to her. But before he could take another step towards her he sees her taking two steps back as if she knew he was back there. He slowly and carefully reaches out and he snatches her servo, pulling her back another step. She gasps before turning around to look at him, but then she quickly turned back around.

Steeljaw stood behind her as the two acted like they were just two bots standing near each other listening to the mech rambling on. But behind Strongarm's back, and set between them, their servos joined together in a hold. His claws wrapped firmly around her servo, refusing to let her go. The tip of his tail glides up her leg stopping at her knee joint as he runs his other claws along her side, slowly trailing down to her waist. Strongarm let out another small gasp in surprise but did nothing to stop him.

He leans forward a bit to whisper in her audio receptor, "Strongarm…" A hint of a growl came out with her name causing her to shiver. Steeljaw looks up at Ultra Magnus as he runs a claw over her aft, causing her to sharply take in an air cycle, "I've been looking everywhere for you…"

Strongarm turns as she grabs his claws to remove them from her aft and she starts walking to the back with Steeljaw following right behind her. As they moved through the crowd of bots they could hear a table being flipped over then Prowl yelling, "COME ON, LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED!" That mech can never go to a party or celebration without flipping a table.

"Prowl, stop flipping my tables!" Ultra Magnus yells feeling fed up with the mech. Strongarm shakes her helm as she scoffs at the scene.

The two make it to the back where the drinks are and Strongarm whirls around to look Steeljaw in the optics, "What are you doing here? What could you possibly want to steal from here?"

"I'm not here to steal anything. I'm here to see you."

Strongarm takes a step back in surprise, "You're only here to see me? I told you Steeljaw-"

"I know what you said, but I had to see you again." He takes a step to get closer to her and takes in her scent. She smells so good, so delicious.

As Strongarm stares into his optics she sees a spark of desire ignite in them, such great desire just for her. She's never seen this much desire in a mech's optics before, especially not for her, "What if they catch you? You will be locked up or possibly even killed."

Steeljaw was surprised by her concern, he didn't think she would be so worried, _She's concerned about my safety? That has to mean there are some feelings there._

"Strongarm…"

The two turn towards the voice to see the mech that had been with Strongarm earlier walking towards them. Steeljaw let out a small growl of displeasure.

_Oh no. _Strongarm knew this most likely wasn't gonna go well.

* * *

**I have to end it here 'cause this was getting long. If I was to put everything I have in mind in this one chapter it would be super long, so I'm cutting it in two.**


	2. Healing A Broken Spark

**Healing A Broken Spark**

A growl escaped from Steeljaw's throat as he glared at the mech that dared to interrupt them. He was starting to get somewhere with Strongarm and this mech had to come and ruin it. Primus knows he so badly wants to rip him to shreds, but before he could do anything Strongarm positioned herself between the two. Somehow she could sense that Steeljaw was getting ready to attack him and she doesn't want any Energon spilled tonight, not at this celebration.

"Revo, you don't have to follow me everywhere and watch me like I'm a sparkling!" Frustration was evident in Strongarm's voice to indicate that she's fed up with the mech always being around her.

"By Magnus' orders, I must watch you. You shouldn't have committed them crimes if you didn't want to be watched over like a sparkling."

Steeljaw stopped growling and paid close attention. Does that mean she was caught? How? She was so calculated and thought everything through, she was even smart enough to outdo him which was the main thing that attracted him to her. How could she have gotten caught? That must be why he couldn't find her anywhere, part of the reason anyway.

Strongarm rolled her optics as she got ready to come back at him, but before she could Arcee came over to them and placed a servo on Revo's shoulder, "It's alright Revo, you can get off your duties of watching Strongarm for the night. Let her enjoy herself."

"Are you sure ma'am?"

"I'm sure. I trust her not to do anything to put herself any further into trouble."

"If you say so ma'am." Revo then turns and walks away to enjoy the celebration himself. He's actually relieved he doesn't have to watch over her for the entire celebration as he wants to have some fun of his own.

"Thanks, mom."

"Anytime dear. Just don't do something to make me regret it."

"I won't."

Arcee smiles at her then walks off to find Wheeljack. Strongarm looks back to Steeljaw who had a questioning look on his face intrigued to know what that was all about. Strongarm just turns to walk away, "Follow me."

Steeljaw follows her without question as they head out of the room and down the corridor. The pair walked through the corridors in complete silence, though Steeljaw kept looking over at Strongarm as he wondered where they were going. But mostly he wondered about the conversation between her and the mech. When they get to a door Strongarm stops and punches a code into the pad to open the door, he's supposing that she just wanted to go somewhere private so they could talk.

Once the door opens they walk into the room and Strongarm closes and locks the door while Steeljaw looks around the room. Strongarm turns to face him and he turns to face her with a smirk plastered on his face, "Is this your room?"

A tint of blue appeared on her cheek plates, "Don't start! It's the only place I could think of where we could talk in private."

Steeljaw chuckled, "I don't mind at all."

Strongarm rolled her optics, "I'm guessing you have questions."

Steeljaw stops chuckling as his smirk vanishes, "Yes. About what that mech said before. Does that mean you were caught?"

"Yes."

"How? You're probably the most calculated criminal I've met. How could you have gotten caught?"

"All criminals slip up at some point. I was foolish in thinking I could step up my game and hit something big besides just museums and other bots houses. So I decided to rob a credit depository."

Steeljaw's optics widen, "You really were foolish. I mean it was a good idea but not something you do alone. In order to be successful in that kind of robbery you need a team."

"I came to understand that later, I now get why you do things in a pack. But I thought I was good enough to pull it off, I even scouted it out and learned the routine of the guards and how the security systems operate and everything. But I didn't study enough, didn't know there was an invisible security line right in front of the credits. So when I went in to steal them I walked straight into the line and set off the alarms. I got surrounded by guards before I could comprehend what was even happening. The officers arrived a bit later and I was arrested, and one of them just so happened to recognize me and knew who I was. So Ultra Magnus and my parents were contacted and told everything. Later when I was being interrogated by Magnus I went ahead and confessed all of my previous crimes, given my relation he couldn't lock me up so instead he put me on probation and assigned a bot to watch over me when him or my parents were busy with other stuff."

"You told him everything?"

"Nothing about you if that's what you're worried about. I left you out."

"So that mech you were with earlier is just a bot that's supposed to watch you to make sure you don't break probation."

"Yeah. Who -? Did you think I had something going on with him?"

Steeljaw looked away, "Maybe…"

A smirk formed on Strongarm's face as she came to a realization, "You were jealous. That's why you were looking at him so menacingly when he interrupted us."

"He interrupted our conversation, I don't like being interrupted." He turned towards the patio and walked to it as he looked at the blue lights that surrounded it, "When I was looking up at you from down on the ground and I saw him come up beside you and talk to you my spark filled with jealousy and I was outraged. I thought he was the mech you told me about that had captured your spark already."

Strongarm walks towards him like she's being drawn to him. Her feet moving at their own will until she stops beside him, "You remember that?"

"Of course I remember. Do you honestly think I would forget that the femme of my dreams, the femme that has captured my spark, tells me that she's in love with another mech? I've been nothing but spark broken and outraged since that night, ready to kill the mech that took your spark before I could." Steeljaw continues looking at the blue lights in front of him as he speaks, he doesn't want to look at Strongarm and let her see the hurt inside him and how vulnerable she has made him. Though he's sure she can already sense it in the way he's talking, "Please tell me who this mech is."

Strongarm looks at him in complete shock, she was not expecting this, especially not from this mech who is highly known for toying with femmes for his pleasure and never committing to taking any for his mate. Does this mean he was really sincere about his confession of love?

She closes her optics as she prepares herself for his reaction, "There is no mech."

Steeljaw growls as he turns towards her and slams his claws into the frame of the patio right above her helm, "Don't toy with me!"

Strongarm flinches slightly at his outburst but when she opens her optics to look into his she doesn't see only rage, she sees hurt. She can see the pain and anger that's been building up since the night she told him… this lie. She didn't once think that her lie would actually pain him so much, "I told a lie that night, there is no other mech. The only mech that has captured my spark is you."

Steeljaw was taken back by this, "Why did you lie then? Were you trying to hurt me?"

"No! I had no idea it would pain you this much. I was falling for you and I was scared because I know how you are with femmes and I didn't want to become one of them. I didn't want to be another one of your toys that you just played with then dumped after you were done. When you made that confession I didn't believe you so I decided to lie and make it seem like I wasn't into you. I was hoping you would see that you wouldn't be able to have me and just leave me alone, just forget about me. It broke my spark to tell you such a lie and then leave you when I really wanted to confess back and take your offer to join you and your pack. But I thought your confession of love and all that talk about wanting me to be your mate was all talk and you didn't actually mean it and I wasn't gonna take the risk of getting hurt by the first mech I ever fell in love with."

Steeljaw looks deeply into her optics as his rage begins to subside, he never thought about that. He knew that she knew of him and his reputation, especially his reputation with femmes, but it never occurred to him that she would be scared and hesitant to do anything with him because of it. But it's all making sense now, of course she would lie instead of confessing her love in return if she believes he's gonna do the same thing to her that he's been doing with other femmes. He places his servo on the side of her helm and he lets a digit carefully caress her cheek plate as he gets even closer to her where there is barely any space between them.

Strongarm vents out an air cycle as her spark begins to pulse rapidly. Her temperature rises slightly as Steeljaw's face gets closer to hers. She watches him as he leans in to lick up the black fluid that she didn't know had escaped her optic before he places his forehelm against hers, "I wasn't lying or playing, I was serious about everything I said. I love you Strongarm and I want you to be my mate." He moves his helm over where his cheek touches her as he gets closer to her audio receptor, "You have no idea how much I want you…" He sniffs at her neck to get her scent and gets so intoxicated by it that he can't think of anything else, "How I desire and long to make you mine."

His left servo comes down from its resting place on the frame above her helm to rest on her lower back as his right servo goes from the side of her helm to the back of her helm so he can pull her closer to his body as he starts licking and kissing her neck. Her servos fly up to his chest but ends up sliding down to his abdomen and over to his sides. She wanted to push him back and stop this but how can she after she just confessed to him that she does love him.

This is so wrong and she knows it is, she's about to go back to the police academy to finish her training and become a Cadet. That was the one thing Magnus made her promise to do in return for not locking her up, to finish her academy training and become an officer. She wants to tell Steeljaw this, tell him that it would be impossible to have anything happen since she'll be leaving soon to officially become a police officer and he'll be a criminal. They're gonna be on two different sides which means she might one day have to lock up this mech that she has fallen so deeply in love with.

She wants to tell him, Primus knows she wants to tell him so bad, but she just can't get it out. Whenever she opens her mouth all that comes out is a moan. When Steeljaw's fangs begin to scrap against her neck she just loses herself, she gets lost in the love and passion this mech is pouring out and she can't help but feel obliged to return it.

* * *

**Welp seems there will be another chapter to this as I'm still not done with this. There is still more to go before I'm done with this part. I'll try not to take another half a year to get to it. XD**


	3. Bonded Forever

**Bonded Forever**

**WARNING: This chapter contains NSFW/LEMONS. **

* * *

Strongarm grabs Steeljaw's helm to lift it up, away from her neck. Steeljaw looks at her and all she sees in his optics is love, want, lust and hurt all rolled together. She just can't bring herself to deny him any longer what he really wants. So instead of speaking up to put an end to this she kisses him passionately, she wraps her arms around his neck as he holds her closer to him. He pulls her up and wraps her legs around his waist as he walks over to her berth. He breaks the kiss as he lays her down, he looks at her as some of the light from outside shine on her face making her look even more beautiful then she is already.

His servos move from under her to remove her breastplates and her interface panel leaving her in her protoform. Steeljaw looks over her form and smiles, he likes what he sees. Strongarm blushes as she fights the urge to cover herself as her body starts trembling a bit. Steeljaw's smile goes away as concern creeps in, this must be her first time. He rubs his thumb over her cheek, "You're so beautiful." He then kisses her lovingly to make her feel better. When he pulls back he looks into her optics, "Don't worry, I'll be very gentle."

Strongarm started feeling more at ease seeing that he's being really loving and caring and knowing that he's willing to go easy on her. She starts taking off his armor with shaky servos and he helps her, once all his armor is off she looks at him in amazement. She's never seen a mech without his armor before and she's amazed by his well-toned body frame. She suspected it with how his abdomen looks but she's still amazed.

Steeljaw's spark flutters but he's happy that she likes what she sees just as much as he does. His servo carefully glides down her body until it reaches her port, two claws gently rub up and down it as he kisses down her neck to her chest stopping at her breast. He applies a bit of pressure to his rubbing as he starts sucking on the breast.

Strongarm's body began to heat up as pleasure flooded her systems, the best pleasure she's ever felt in her life. Her servos rested on his helm as she pressed her helm into the berth and let out soft whimpers and moans. One servo started sliding up one of his ears but Steeljaw didn't mind, normally he would break the bot's servo for touching his ears but he would never harm Strongarm.

Her port was already wet from the kissing before but he wanted it even wetter so his spike can easily slide in without hurting her when her port felt a bit wetter than before he stuck the two claws inside to help her feel more comfortable.

Strongarm gasped as she squeezed her optics shut, it hurt and felt good at the same time, "You ok?" Steeljaw asked as he buried his face into her neck. Strongarm couldn't speak so she just nodded, she's more than ok she's feeling wonderful, "Ready?" Steeljaw's spike was getting really hard and he needed to release the pressure that was building up. When Strongarm gave the ok to proceed on he wasted no time in removing his claws and sticking his spike in.

He moaned into her neck as he slowly slid inside her, her port is so tight and feels so good that he could overload already from her port just squeezing him. He could hear her gasping and moaning as she takes in his spike, it's not too big where it can hurt her but it's also not small. It's a good size where it can still hurt a femme that haven't interfaced before but not too badly, but he's still taking precautions.

He thrusts all the way in breaking the seal causing her to yelp in pain and discomfort but he instantly starts kisses up her neck and along her cheek as he tries to comfort her. He stays still to let her get used to him being inside her as he keeps saying comforting things to settle her down and ease the pain.

She wrapped her arms around him as she relaxed her body and the pain started subsiding, "You must have done this often, you seem to know exactly what to do and say."

"I have pleasured a few femmes before but this is my first time getting this intimate. This is my first time actually interfacing with a femme."

Strongarm smiled as she got a warm fuzzy feeling in her spark, she's happy to know that she's his first, "I'm ready." That's all she had to say and Steeljaw started moving, his thrusts starting off slow and gentle just as he said. It was a blissful pleasure for both of them, their moans filling up the room.

What Steeljaw failed to mention was that Wolf-Cons mate through interfacing so with them interfacing right now they're binding themselves to each other for the rest of their lives. Strongarm now belongs to him and he now belongs to her, no other bot will ever get in the way of that or get in between them. No other mech can have Strongarm and no other femme can have him, he won't talk to or even look at any other femme. They are bonded forever.

Steeljaw wraps his arms around her as his thrusts get faster and harder, he holds her tight as he starts pounding her into the berth. He growls a bit as he says a bit possessively, "_Mine."_

Strongarm tightens her hold as she allows herself to get swallowed up by the bliss and pleasure, "Yes… yes… I'm yours… all yours. Ng, oh Steeljaw!" She let the words fall out casually not knowing what it meant for her to say it, not knowing that saying such words and giving him what he wants is binding her to him for eternity. Even when she becomes a Cadet and be on the opposing side to him she will still be bonded with him and belong to him.

But at this moment neither one is thinking about the future, they're focused on the here and now where they're feeling the best pleasure in their life. But the pleasure is soon over as they both hit their overload and they stop so they can calm down.

They lay there still holding each other as their fans and cooling systems work overtime to cool them down. Steeljaw can't believe he just interfaced and mated with the femme of his dreams, the femme that had stolen his spark. He hopes this isn't a dream but if it is then he never wants to come out of stasis.

After a moment Steeljaw pulls out and rolls them both over so they're laying on their sides, "Thank you for being gentle."

"Of course, I would never hurt you."

Strongarm smiles at him, "I love you Steeljaw."

"I love you too."

Strongarm lays her helm down on his chest as she falls into stasis. Steeljaw kisses the top of her helm before he lays down as well and after a few minutes falls into stasis.

* * *

Strongarm was woken by a knock on her door and she could hear her mother on the other side calling out to her. She notices that Steeljaw is gone already so she doesn't have to worry about her seeing him, she's a bit upset that he didn't say goodbye or anything but she understands that he had to get going so he doesn't get caught. She gets up and puts her armor back on, her port is sore but she ignores it and tries her best to hide any evidence that she fragged last night, imagine trying to explain it to your mother.

"Strongarm, open this door. You better not have snuck out."

"I'm coming!" She shouts as she walks over to the door, she unlocks and opens it to find a very upset Arcee.

"Strongarm! Why was your door locked?"

Strongarm had to think for a moment to come up with an excuse, "I didn't want any drunk mechs to come busting into my room while I slept."

Arcee doesn't buy that because she knows her daughter can fend for herself against any mech, especially a drunk mech, but she lets it slide. She doesn't want to start off the day with an argument with her child, "Well, I'm glad you didn't sneak out and get into any more trouble. Come down for some Energon."

"Just give me a minute, I'm still trying to get my systems fully going."

Arcee raised an optic ridge, she can tell something's going on, "Alright, just don't take too long."

"I won't." Strongarm then shut the door as Arcee walked off. Strongarm leaned against the door, "What was I thinking? There's no fooling her, it's like she has an extra sense that knows when someone is lying." She walks over to her berth to sit down but before she does she notices a datapad sitting there. Feeling confused she picks it up and turns it on, she sits down as she looks at what's on it. She finds a letter from Steeljaw…

_ To: Strongarm_

_ From: Steeljaw_

_I'm sorry that I'm gone when you wake up, don't think I'm abandoning you or just doing a one night stand thing because that's not the case. I had to get going before I was caught by one of your family members or one of the workers there. You're my mate now so I will return for you, I just couldn't take you now or else I would have a lot of bots on my tail. But when everything is situated I will come get you and take you to my place where we can live together. I love you._

Strongarm's spark dropped as some lubricant escaped her optic, she won't be here when he returns for her. She'll be leaving soon to go to the Police Academy to finish her officer training and become a Cadet and the mech she just interfaced with will become her enemy in the future. But she doesn't want to think about that right now, she wipes the lubricant from her optic and deletes Steeljaw's letter. It's best she forgets him and focuses on her future, without him.

* * *

**Here's the last chapter for the part, meant to have it out sooner but some other stuff got in the way. There will be a part 4 but I'm not sure when I'll get around to it, I want to focus on my other stories right now and try to finish up Angel From A Dream and Arcee's Capture as well as get further on my other stories. Part 4 will have a big plot twist that could end up turning that part into a full-on book to end off the series which is why I want to wait a bit, I have too many stories to work on already and I don't need another one right now. So I'm putting this series on Hiatus for right now.**


End file.
